


We're Just Really Good Friends

by kissingrazors



Category: Pierce the Veil, vic fuentes - Fandom, vic fuentes/reader
Genre: Bands, F/M, post-hardcore, ptv - Freeform, vic fuentes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 01:38:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissingrazors/pseuds/kissingrazors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Vic are best friends, but you both feel something more. With the other guys knowing about you guys liking one another, they desperately try to get you two to talk, and possibly get together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Just Really Good Friends

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first imagine, I will be writing more band imagines and also some ship imagines. Comment if you like this, thanks!

You giggled as you typed out a text on your phone. "Who are you talking to, (Y/N)?" Tony asked.  
"Um, no one, just a friend," you replied quickly.  
Tony nodded, but you could tell that he knew you weren't just texting any random person. He also knew that you hardly ever giggle like you were. He got up from the chair where he was sitting, and walked behind you, sneakily glancing at your phone. You didn't notice, though, you were to wrapped up in your texting.  
As you were laughing the door rang. You heard the loud voices of the rest of pierce the veil, saying something about the new record. "Maybe we should do a love song, y'know, not a hard and fast love song, but a slow one.," Vic said.   
The boys scoffed at him, and he shook his head looking at you as if to say that it was a dumb idea. You didn't think so, though. You just thought it was a stupid idea to write a love song if he weren't in love. They quickly stopped conversation about the song once they noticed you were listening. "So, (Y/N), long time no see, have you got yourself a boyfriend?" Jaime asked you.   
You laughed, "Nope, not yet anyways," you said with a wink.   
Vic's face dropped, and you didn't notice. You guys all decided to watch tv. Mike and Jaime claimed the chairs, Tony sprawled out on the floor, and that left the couch for you and Vic. You got sweaty palms, but sat down lightly, and curled up into yourself, making sure you weren't sitting to close to Vic. "Are you afraid of getting cooties, (Y/N)? C'mon, you can scoot closer," Vic said, so you obliged.  
You soon found yourself cuddled into his chest, and half asleep. The other three guys had been sneaking looks at you two almost since you had sat down. You slowly fell asleep, cradled in his arms, warm and safe.  
The next morning, you woke up still in Vic's arms, but the other guys weren't by you guys. Vic smiled at you, "Sleep good?"   
"Yeah, how'd you sleep?" You replied.  
"I slept like a baby," he laughed.   
You giggled and intertwined your hands. Before you realized what you were doing you flinched and pulled your hands apart. "Sorry! I didn't mean to do that!" You said.  
"Calm down, it was nice, I liked it," Vic said.  
You two held hands for a while, just laying beside one another, joking around. Until he grabbed your cheek and lightly kissed your lips. "Oh shit, I'm so sorry!" He said, "Actually, I'm not sorry, that is unless you didn't like that," Vic stuttered.  
"No, I loved it," you giggled, and pecked his lips again.


End file.
